My Name Is Belle
by ladyverde88
Summary: Belle Le Dubois becomes part of a time-warping spell. Includes love triangles, memory loss, & a deranged Lord who in having a vision, is obsessed in finding the fated young woman that could break the 5 decade long curse.
1. Chapter 1

" _My Name Is Belle_ "

**Chapter 1**

This story is a Beauty and the Beast retelling. Not quite finished, rough draft. Many revisions to come. My first fic so please be nice. Thanks. Oh. And please Read & Review.

Characters: (more being developed …)

_**The Beauty**_

_Belle Le Dubois Herrigan _(16)  
Lady Rosellyn Le Dubois (Mother of Belle, died at 30 when Belle was 7)  
Sir Frederick Herrigan (Father of Belle, 45 when Belle's mum died, now 54)

Her Friends:

_Jameson Bodeleur_(19)  
Sir Marcus P. Bodeleur (55) (Father of Jameson)

_Nicolette S. Rochester_ (16)  
Lady Mehlena Sangale (40) (Mother of Nicolette)  
Sir Glenn Rochester (52) (Father of Nicolette)

**The Beast**

_Lord Delaney Ashcroft_ (20)

" _My Name Is Belle_ "

**Chapter 1**

This whole tale starts in a small yet peaceful town of Sandrosia. While, nestled in the countryside, it was near by the busy port city of Chinot, next to the beautiful Thespian Sea. A young girl by the name of Belle Le Dubois Herrigan was leisurely walking down the cobblestone road admiring her beautiful town. She passed the beautiful street homes so rich in decor, she couldn't help admire the brick pathways, white washed walls, and maroon roofs that made her town such a scenic place. Every home had a pleasant garden for passerbys to see, and practically everyone was friendly. On this particular day, Belle's father Sir Frederick Herrigan, who was a highly renowned merchant of the land, sent her a telegram from one of his trips to ask her if she could go into town and check in on his shipments from England. They were supposed to have gotten home by now but it seemed there must have been some delays. He would be arriving a little late today, and would be too tired to pick it up himself. So, there she was, walking briskly by the baker who waved hello, passing by the smiling florist, on towards the Post Office of Sandrosia. Unbeknownst to Belle, in those shipments was a surprise present for Sir Frederick's only daughter. He thought that it was better if she were to find it out herself.

She was walking down the marketplace lane where the smell of fresh bread wafted through air. In her hand, she held the current novel she was reading, and the telegram her father sent her that would help verify the package she was picking up. Along the way, the fishermen waved kindly to her and spice ladies smiled politely back. As she got there, the postmaster Marcus, or formally known as Sir Marcus P. Bodeleur, greeted her with excitement as she passed the threshold.

"Oh! It's a good morning to see the _beautiful_ Miss Belle coming in to visit today! Well now, let's see, what can I do for _you_, my dear?"

Belle laughed at his charming greet and replied back,

"Well, a good morning to _you _too Mr. Bodeleur. Hm, my father has sent me here to pick up a package that was to be from England. Has it arrived yet?"

Mr. Bodeleur tilted his head a little and pondered over his arrivals today. After a moment, he finally remembered and smiled knowingly.

"_Ah_, yes, a package addressed to…"

He turns around to the window leading to the package room, leans over, and yells out for his son James, to come to him.

"Jameson! Come here now. I need you to find the package held for Mr. Herrigan!"

As Belle stood there by front desk, she could hear her friend stumbling around trying to find the package.

Jameson was the postmaster's only son, and as the only son, it was seen that he would look over the future post delivery business. Although, Belle knew that James would rather pursue law and argue cases in Britain. It was his dream. As she thought this, James quickly came out looking at the package pondering over why it was so small. He thought, usually Mr. Herrigan's packages were much larger, and heavier at the most. Since he had his reading glasses on, to read the tiny inscriptions and stamps from all over the world on the package, he didn't notice that it wasn't Mr. Herrigan he was conversing with, but his crush, the daughter of Mr. Herrigan, Belle.

Belle just smiled amusingly and reached out to touch James' hand to stop him from the habit of babbling.

James quickly looked up to find his beautiful Belle right in front of him, smiling humorously at him. All of the sudden embarrassed, his grasp on the package loosened and started to slip. He would have dropped it if Belle hadn't leaned over and quickly caught it.

"OH! Oh my god. I'm so sorry Belle. I was just startled that you were here and all!" Laughing he replies, "I thought you were your father for a moment there. See, if I'd of known it was you I wouldn't have went on and on about that senseless stuff…"

Belle laughed and shook her head.

"Oh James, it's okay. I know Father usually picks up his packages himself but he sent me out today to pick it up because he'd be too tired after he gets back from his trip. But I'm glad I came because I realized this package is the present I've been waiting to open for so long..."

With that, she gingerly put down the package on the counter before James and herself, and with a fingernail, she slid it over the tape around the box and sighed. Taking a deep breath before finally lifting up one of the flaps, she wondered what would be inside such a light package. As she was opening the box, James was standing in front of her, unconsciously staring at her lovely face. He had been in love with her ever since they were children...

She came here from France after her mother had died, when she was the age of seven. Now she was sixteen and slowly becoming a beautiful young woman. But he clearly couldn't say that! If he ever confessed his feelings for her she would scold him and quickly dismiss it. Or, she would hate him forever and nothing would ever be the same.

As James stared on, Marcus, his father, was staring at the two in the distance. He could obviously see the love his son harbored in his heart for lovely Belle. This made his heart sigh and brought on a memory of when he fell in love with James's mother. But she had passed away a long time ago just like Belle's mother, and that was one of the main things Belle and James had related to as kids.

Belle finally lifted out the packaging that kept the contents inside safe. With her hand into the box, she lifted out a gold-framed mirror with diamonds, and intricate rose shaped rubies encrusted on the back and handle.

End of Chapter 1. Next to Ch.2

* * *

**Okay so far,** I've described to you a little bit of what Sandrosia is like. (Picturing somewhere in France hmm?) But yes, a very peaceful, beautiful town nestled alongside the Thespian Sea, (which of course is not real, thespian, being theater! I just thought the name was interesting...) So Belle has just arrived at the post office and almost lost her father's (surprise bday) package after James's bumbling around. (Cute!) Obviously, we can all see James is certainly into Belle. And you're all wondering what was is in the dang package...lol, and thus we continue on with story... **Onward to Chapter 2. Enjoy! **

**Please Review!!!**

A Special Thanks to "TrudiRose" & "Hobo" for my first reviews. They were much needed. There were lots of mistakes which I in turn revised billions of times, and thank you all for pointing them out to me.

" **Love you gals!** "

Sincerly,

Lady V.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here Is Chapter 2**. Hopefully, I did not bore you off yet, but as I said, this is my first fanfic to ever be posted, and I wrote this in the 7th Grade. I'll have time to post the rest of the chapters. I am aware of my bad grammar, but I do try to make sure everything is correct. If not, **Read &Review, please** so I can fix em but other than that, I have gone over the chapter plenty of times with spell check and such. **  
**

* * *

**"**_My Name is Belle_**" **

**Chapter 2**

**Previously from Ch 1:**

_**"**Belle finally lifted out the packaging that kept the contents inside safe. With her hand into the box, she lifted out a gold framed mirror with diamonds, and intricate rose shaped rubies encrusted on the back and handle..."_

As she stared into the glossy surface in awe, the reflection staring back at her was a girl with ebony wavy hair which framed her face, and fell past her shoulders. Certainly a natural beauty, with an olive complexion, strong brow, eyes of the deepest green, flushed cheeks, rouged lips. A girl that surely wasn't her.

She thought to herself, "Why a mirror? I couldn't do much with mirrors except look at my reflection, something that she rarely did, because she surely wasn't vain like all the other girls her age were..."

Disappointed, Belle put the mirror down, looked at James and sighed.

"Oh boy, father really does want me to start acting like all those other dolled up girls around here. I mean, James, a _mirror?!?_ You of all people know that I'd be the last person to need a mirror. What is father thinking? I'm not a vain person…."

As Belle rambled on and on about the possible reasons why her father picked out such a present as this, James smiled to himself and thought outloud, "No, you're not vain at all. I don't see any harm at you receiving this beautiful hand mirror, since it has jewels and crystals. _But they aren't even as beautiful as the person staring into it_…"

He was looking at her with this brooding stare, when he said that.

Confused, Belle asked, "What?" She was giving him this incredulous look as he came-to, and he just started to realize he had said his thoughts out loud.

Embarrassed once again, he turned crimson and tried apologizing, "OH! Uh, I mean, why wouldn't you want that mirror? It's beautiful! And look at it, rubies, and diamonds. That's really grand. Your father must have looked far and wide for that. You should be more grateful…"

Belle wondered over his bumbling but dismissed it and cut in, "Of course I'm grateful, but I was hoping it would be something much more interesting and what not…"

James saw the disappointment in her eyes and quickly wanted to make her happy again, so he though, "Hey, maybe that wasn't all of it. Maybe there's more in the box. Seriously, you're father should have put something else with that mirror…hmm…do you mind if I rummage?"

Belle shrugged and let him, and with a sigh replied, "Oh go ahead. There's not going to be much anyway…just fuzz and packaging…"

But as she said this, James slowly pulled out a ruby incrusted rose pendant held on a gold chain. There were two tiny rose earrings on the side, with a diamond in each of their centers.

James gawked at the necklace. It must have cost a fortune! Something he knew he could never afford for his Belle.

Belle slowly took the necklace from his fingers and stared at it. It was BEAUTIFUL! She didn't mind necklaces, and once again, there were roses. She wondered why, and slowly turned the chain to find a little slip of paper attached to it. She quickly opened it to reveal a message written in her father's handwriting and read it silently to herself:

"_To My Dearest Daughter_:

_Belle, you are wondering over the mirror and this beautiful rose necklace. As you can see, both gifts are inlaid with roses decorated with rubies and diamonds. I know you are not one who is fond of jewelry and such, but I believe you would have wanted these for some purpose. You see, while I was on my travels, I happened to bump into a very distant aunt of yours. She was related to your mother, and wondered why I did not have you with me. I told her that you were there, in Sandrosia, and that I was looking in vain for a present to give you for your sixteenth birthday. Well, she was a bit disappointed in not being able to meet her niece, but wanted make up the loss by giving you something that once was your mother's. This hand mirror and necklace, she once used them, wore them, and now they belong to you. So, I know you will cherish these with all of your heart. Happy, happy birthday my dear Bella."_

_With All My Love, _

_Father_

As she digested the information, Belle hugged her presents dearly. These once belonged to her mother! Oh, how happy she was! Never in her life had she received anything that was as beautiful and precious as these. Now that she learned they once belonged to Rosellyne Le Dubois Herrigan, these were now forever prized possessions.

Looking up at James with tears in her eyes and smiling away, she whispered, "Oh James…"

James' eyes opened wide in anticipation as he wondered, "What my Belle? That you _love_ me…that _you_…actually…love…me?"

Instead she sighed and excitedly replied, "James, these once to belong to my mother Lady Roselyn! My great aunt ran into my father while he was in France, and she gave him these. Oh, it's wonderful! Uh, but I can't seem to put this on right…the clasps. Will you…?"

She was looking at him with a pleading look that he certainly could not turn down, and although disappointed, he happily obliged with an, "Oh sure, I'd be glad to help," and expressed his sincerity with one of his rare smiles. He came around the counter and took the necklace from her delicate hands. As Belle turned around, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold her in his arms, or just kiss her.

James was standing there with both ends of the necklace in his raised hands, apparently in a daydream. He snapped back into the real world when he sensed Belle's impatience through her foot tapping and sighs. James quickly placed the necklace over her collar, bringing the clasps together, and accidentally brushed his fingers slightly the side of her smooth neck. Belle shrieked in sudden laughter due to her ticklish nature, which threw James into a nervous wreck. He hastily closed the clasp with a click, and moved back some steps so that he could calm down and get his wits back. _Sigh, it was so hard to be three years older than her and not be able to have her because she didn't like him back._

Belle spun around and gave him one of her sweet, sweet smiles, and asked , "So, how do I look, James?"

As she looked up at him waiting for an answer, he had to gulp and keep down his answer of her being beautiful, and quietly replied, "Good…"

Obviously disappointed, Belle croaked, "Good? _Good_?!? That's it? Okay, I was hoping for something else but that's fine. Well anyway, I should get going. Angeline wanted me home before dinner and it's getting close to that time. But, oh! T_hank you_ Mr. Bodeleur for keeping this wonderful gift for me, and also, _James_ for not _dropping_ this. I'll be on my way now, and see you all soon for our annual Fall Gala tonight right?"

Mr. Bodeleur smiled and answered, "Of course Belle, James will be there too, even though you _know_ how much he hates to go to dances and such like that." Mr. Bodeleur gave her a comical scrunched face, making Belle laugh.

In turn, she gave James a wink and asked, "Hey James, why wouldn't you want to go? There are going so many beautiful young ladies just waiting for you to ask them for a dance, and I hear that Carrie McGill has a fancy to you!"

With that, Belle left the post office and briskly walked back with parcel and bicycle in tow towards her home, the Herrigan Estate.

* * *

_At the Herrigan Estate...  
...a mysterious stranger bursts from the trees... _

Belle was pushing her bicycle up the hill on the drive towards the garage, when out of the trees, burst a rabbit and a hound chasing after it. Shocked, Belle realized in a split second that the rabbit was HER rabbit Ceres, and quickly ran over to save it. Screaming frantically help, out of the trees, a man on a horseback broke out of forest onto the green of her estate, apparently also chasing after the two animals.

Stopping his horse abruptly, he jumped off his brown mare and whistled loudly. At that moment, the dog stopped chasing Ceres, and sat right on its haunches.

Belle quickly ran over to Ceres, who at seeing it's owner, quickly hopped over onto her lap. With tears in her eyes, Belle hugged Ceres, who purred in her arms. Anger slowly crept into her face, Belle looked menacingly towards the man next to the horse.

He was scolding the dog whose name she heard was Bassett, and ordered him to stay. She was still glaring at him with vehemence as he took off his riding helmet, shook his golden head of hair, and started walking over to her. Belle quickly got up and dusted off her skirt. The man looked to be close to James's age, which was about nineteen. He smiled charmingly at her and bowed to take her hand, which she at first, hesitated to extend. He took it and gently kissed the top of it.

Belle was not easily charmed, in fact she was even more furious.

She gently asks him, "Who are you sir and why have you stumbled upon this here estate?"

The young man, puzzled, smiles charmingly at her and replies, "Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize for my rude entrance upon your home. My dog Bassett and I were hunting in the forests nearby and I guess your rabbit here, caught my dog's attention and here we are. I didn't mean to cause you any great deal of stress and I'll be leaving now. My apologies again Miss…?"

Still glaring at him, she honestly did not want to speak with the man, but gave her name to at least show him Sandrosia's customary respect to strangers.

"Herrigan. Ms. Herrigan," was all she gave him of her identity.

Sighing in annoyance, she told him, "Now, it would be best for you to leave now before my guards get here after all that screaming I did." With that she tugged back from his lingering grasp, turned swiftly around without a curtsy, and proudly walked away towards her house, not even caring that she was rude in etiquette to not ask his name or give him her full title.

The young man stood there in place for a little while after her hasty retreat from him. Perplexed yet assured that this encounter went accordingly well, he smiled thoughtfully about her and quietly put his riding cap back on, all the while surveying the area.

'Yes,' he thought. 'This is the Herrigan estate. And HE _happened_ to stumble upon it _accidentally_.'

Unbeknownst to this young girl, a plan was quickly unfolding, and life before her would soon be a confusing jumble between love and turmoil.

_As Belle entered the house, her maid Angeline quickly came over to her_

"My dear Bella! What was all that commotion out there! You sounded like you were screaming for your dear life but then it stopped! What is with the nonsense! Did you not know Master Herrigan was napping before going to the town gala?"

Belle was now embarrassed to have woken up the household and deeply apologized, "Oh, I'm very sorry Angie, I…yes, I didn't think before being like I did. Ceres was running around and I was afraid something might get to her, I was worried…"

Tears in her eyes and full of anger at that young man trying to charm her…she thought how bizarre it was that he had not even cared about her rabbit. _What was he doing in the forest anyway? _

Belle explained to Angeline the whole scene at which the maid found now was not the time to scold the child. Instead she just told Belle to just go on up to her room and get ready for the evening.

It was already five in the evening and the celebration was to be in a half hour. Ah, she hated corsets, the ruffles and all the glamour. But if she had to dress up for the sake of the family name and have a great time dancing the night away, then so be it. Angeline curled Belle's silky, black tresses into wavy rivulets and applied a light tint of peach to her lips and sprayed a light perfume of vanilla to her shoulders. She quickly grabbed the dress her father brought back from England and put it on. It was a beautiful dress, olive green with creamy white borders along the bodice and waist, and it certainly went well to perfectly contrast against the gold and ruby of her necklace. It was time to go, when her father called up the stairs for her to come down to get into the carriage. _They did not want to be fashionably late now..._

End of Chapter 2. Next to Ch. 3

* * *

**(Okay, I know Belle sorta came off as a lil ungrateful towards the end, but it's not that she is. I was trying to portray her as a little impatient when around James. He's just so clumsy and slow around her because he likes her! But yes, get ready for Sandrosia's annual Fall Gala...festivities, wine, and a two love triangles developing... Onward to Ch. 3 :) **

**Please Read &Review, much love!  
**

Sincerely,  
Lady V.


	3. Chapter 3

"_My Name is Belle_"

**Chapter 3**

**Previously from Chapter 2:**

_"It was already five in the evening and the celebration was to be in a half hour. Ah, she hated corsets, the ruffles and all the glamour. But if she had to dress up for the sake of the family name and have a great time dancing the night away, then so be it. Angeline curled Belle's silky, black tresses into wavy rivulets, applied a light tint of peach gloss to her lips, and sprayed a light perfume of vanilla to her shoulders. Belle quickly grabbed the dress her father brought her from England and put it on. It was a beautiful dress, olive green with creamy white borders along the bodice and waist, and went certainly well to perfectly contrast against the gold and ruby of her necklace. It was time to go, when her father called up the stairs for her to come down to get into the carriage. They did not want to be fashionably late now... "_

* * *

The town gala was huge celebration every year around fall. It was practically tradition for everyone, rich or poor to attend. As the Herrigan carriage pulled up to enormous town ballroom, many of the local reporters took down the names of who attended, and who was escorting whom. All this would be used for later gossip on various articles. Floods of press crowded around her carriage as her father came out, and finally let them through once he signaled for the guard to escort them. Giving her his arm, which she in turn clasped, Sir Frederick Herrigan escorted Belle towards the grand entrance. 

The decorations were always beautiful, with a different theme every year. This year, the theme was 'Magic in the Moonlight', with crystals and sparkly decor all around. Plus candle-lit terraces and orchestras both in and outside of the ballroom helped set the mood of a 'night of romance.' Looking around, Belle saw many women dressed to the extreme in everything shimmery. It was sort of an eyesore to her and honestly, she'd rather go out with her own theme; which in particular, was to be elegant and natural at the same time, besides her curly hair.

As she walked in with her father, there were many acquaintances that came up to greet them. After introducing themselves and following proper protocol, the two soon found themselves engulfed in idle chatter. Belle's father was especially engaged in such and was having to stand in conversations on topics not pertaining to his interests. Not wanting to spend her whole night like that, she politely excused herself from her father, to find more interesting deals such as looking for her friends. She wandered off and gladly found her friend best friend Nicolette Rochester, wandering around the cheese table sampling this and that. Even though the girl loved to eat, she seemed to never gain a pound. Just like Belle.

Nicolette saw her and quickly hurried over with some mozzarella on a dainty plate. They embraced and gawked over each other's dress. Nicolette, who was the main fashion expert, expressed so much excitement over Belle's dress because it was of the latest style from London. Belle felt no excitement in such and thought if it weren't for her father picking and buying her gowns, her choice of dress would be so called, "out of style." Nicole thought Belle looked so elegant in her olive green strapless gown, decorated with sequins, and also with cream hem along the bodice and waist. Her hair was curled in romantic waves, and her shoulders lay bare except for the gold chain necklace with the ruby roses.

Contrasting to Nicolette's opinion, Belle thought Nicolette was the one who looked the best. She couldn't help feel a little jealous over the blonde's beautiful long hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous smile. Nicole had on a strapless white gown, with flowing sleeves, a heart shaped bodice, and silk hem. Honestly, she felt was not as beautiful as her, even with the latest fashions. But looks between these two were not the main element of their friendship.

Nicolette and Belle met when Belle had moved here from France after her mother passed away. During that mournful part of Belle's young life, it was Nicole who befriended her first in Sandrosia by just simply asking her if she could be her friend. The Rochester family was very welcoming towards the young Belle and her father, and became practically a second family to her. Every year, all holidays and occasions were celebrated together. Also, Lady Mehlena, Nicole's mother, was like a mother to Belle. All in all, these two were just like two peas in a pod since children and have remained so since then…

Belle hadn't seen Nicole all week due to her busy schedule. Father had been gone to England for two months and he was to arrive late morning, usually exhausted from his trip. So, the whole week, she helped prepare the estate a warm welcome her father deserved, and did nothing else but worry and hope he'd get home safe. Her only chance to relax was this morning on her walk to the post office, and hopefully the time spent here at the gala. She was eager to catch up on conversation with her female friend and happily asked about any new things happening around town.

While gossiping about tidbits of things heard here or there, Nicolette started getting all excited about some new citizen who just moved here from England. He was a Lord, a very young Lord in fact, and she had heard that he was probably the most handsome man next to Jameson Bodeleur. Jameson Bodeleur, most of time just addressed as James for short, was Belle's best guy friend since she moved here. She had met Nicole first but in meeting James that helped balance out the friendship. It also turns out that Nicole secretly has crush on James but sadly she knew that he liked Belle.

Of course, Belle didn't know James liked her, so whenever he'd flirt or compliment her, she'd naturally play along to whatever he said and never really scratch what was really beneath the surface. Just like now. Practically everyone thought or knew James had a liking towards the town sweetheart, but Belle herself never really took it seriously. Maybe in the past when they were kids did she have a liking to him too, but that quickly dissipated when she figured out that her best friend Nicole liked him. So to her, James was more of a brother.

_Although, in fact, Jameson Bodeleur was deeply in love with Belle Le Dubois Herrigan…_

Yes, he would always try to tell her his true feelings but she would always play it off as a joke. But tonight, yes tonight, he was going to make a statement to her. And whether she took in the best or worse way possible, he was going to make sure that she knew he loved her, and hopefully...help her see she loved him too.

_Sir Marcus P. Bodeleur and Jameson Bodeleur enter the ballroom._

Jameson Bodeleur finally arrived at the gala with his father Sir Marcus P. Bodeleur. The moment James stepped foot into the room, all of the girls crowded around him either bashfully, or flirtatiously asked him for a dance. Most of the girls always had a dance with him every year but this year, he wasn't going to be as chivalrous. He stifled many of the girl's hopes and dreams of being courted by him, as he politely declined to each while passing through. He had his reasons to decline their offers, because the only girl he was going to dance with tonight was Belle. He knew what he wanted and that was her. In spotting the two chattering away near the refreshments, he strode confidently over towards them...

End of Chapter 3. Next to Chapter 4

* * *

**(Okay :) How's everybody coping so far? Good...good, I hope? Well, as you can see, the festivities are certainly getting some people motivated to make a statement. And what is this statement James wants to give Belle? Well, read on and find out! But watch it, might be a twist coming up pretty soon!! Onward to Chapter 4!)**

**  
Please Read &Review!!**

**  
Sincerely,**

**Lady V.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_My Name is Belle_"

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, I know I had a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes in the previous chapter. Gah. It was 1 in the morning, and was too sleepy to catch it. But yes, here is chapter 4...Enjoy:)**

**Previously from Chapter 3:**

_Although in fact, Jameson Bodeleur was deeply in love with Belle Le Dubois Herrigan_.

_"...Yes, he would always try to tell her his true feelings but she would always play it off as a joke. But tonight, yes tonight, he was going to make a statement to her. And whether she took in the best or worse way possible, he was going to make sure that she knew he loved her, and hopefully...help her see she loved him too..."_

_Sir Marcus P. Bodeleur and Jameson Bodeleur enter the ballroom._

_"He stifled many of the girl's hopes and dreams of being courted by him, as he politely declined to each while passing through. He had his reasons to decline their offers, because the only girl he was going to dance with tonight was Belle. He knew what he wanted and that was her. In spotting the two chattering away near the refreshments, he strode confidently over towards them.__.."_

* * *

Before James was near them, Nicolette was telling Belle about the new Lord living in Sandrosia. He was about James's age, nineteen, and his parents were residing here for the year to settle business matters. She heard that he was the most handsome Lord any girl could lay eyes on, and also heard through the grapevine that he had already laid eyes on a girl he wanted to court. 

Belle wondered how someone who just barely moved here could so quickly want to court an unknown girl. She quickly butt into Nicole's endless chatter and asked, "Well, if he's so handsome, do you think he's as handsome as your James?"

At this, Nicolette blushed and guiltily whispered, "Yes…sadly yes…"

Belle laughed at this wondered, '_So, what is this cute Lord's name anyway_…'

Nicole sighed, "Ah, I bet he is _so_ dreamy…" In a hopeless daze, she continued on saying, "I'd so love to become his wife and takeover the name. It's just so English. _Sigh_. By the way, his name is Lord Delaney Ashcroft."

Belle pondered, '_Delaney Ashcroft, Delaney Ashcroft, have I heard that name before??? It feels so familiar…' 'Oh well_,' she thought. '_It doesn't matter to me anyway…_'

As Belle was listening and smiling at Nicole's babbling on about this Delaney, James came over and presented himself to the two of them.

"Good evening Lady Belle and Lady Nicolette. May I join you in your conversation this evening?" James smiled his charming smile to the both of them. This made Nicole blush profusely as she stammered a 'yes' and Belle let out one of her silly laugh, merely because seeing Nicole blush like that.

Everyone looked towards her in surprise. She realized that once again, she let her dorkiness precede her and quickly recovered the scene by beaming at everyone and shouting, "Oh the festivities sure have gotten me so gay! Let us all celebrate our Fall Gala with much excitement! _Hoorah_!" Everyone rose their glasses and shouted "_Hoorah_!" also and resumed their conversations. Although what were now on everyone's minds was why their sweet Belle Herrigan was still single. Previously that summer, she was the most sought out Lady of Sandrosia but every time she was asked for, she'd decline. Everyone thought it was maybe because she was too much of a free spirit, and actually didn't want to see Sandrosia's Bella married too soon anyway.

Just as the festivities were settling in, there became some hustle and bustle about some new arrivals at the entrance. At that moment, Belle was telling Nicole and James, "Ugh, you two, the worst thing happened today that just shook my nerves crazy! I had gotten home after coming back from the postal office when out from the trees, comes a dog chasing my CERES!"

Nicolette horrified that Belle's rabbit Ceres might be hurt screams, "Oh my god! Is she alright?!?" James was also worried. He didn't want to see his Belle sad over the loss of her beloved pet.

But she delightfully reassured them telling them, "No, no…she's fine. I saved her just in time, well, more like this _mysterious young man_ did. You see, I was about to get inside the garage, when I saw this huge dog jump out of the trees, chasing after my rabbit. Being terrified as I was, I started screaming like a mad woman, which alarmed the whole household. Angeline scolded me a little for this later, but you know what else? After the dog, a young man on horseback in a riding suit came right out too. He stopped his horse, whistled loudly and called out the dog's name to heel. I was so glad that the chasing ended but after all that, that guy tried to be all charming over the whole ordeal. He even bowed and kissed my hand to apologize. Who does that now-a-days? I of course took it in courtesy, but I was so steaming mad at his awfully nice guy facade. He just seemed too... I don't know quite how to explain it, but I was getting this weird vibe from him. So, I rudely dismissed him without giving him my full name or getting to know his..."

James's warning lights in his brain went on after that. 'What? A young man with a riding habit, bloodhound, charming, bowing, taking his Belle's hand…sounds so English. Oh my, it mustn't be. He could be that lord Nicole just mentioned. And Belle might be the one he'd been talking about so rampantly…how there was this beautiful young girl he met upon her estate, saving her rabbit from his dog….'

'No…NO! He was not going to give Belle up without a fight!' He intercepts Belle at the point where she was describing her distaste towards the young man and asked, "OH _really?_ So, about this _guy..._ has he bothered you since then or anything Belle?"

Belle laughed, "No, he hasn't bothered me after that. At that time he just asked me for my name, which I told him was Ms. Herrigan, but that was it. I just left him after that. _Hah, poor guy_… Wait. I mean, I was angry over the fact his dog tried eating my rabbit, and plus him being so sickly charming, but gosh, (rolls her eyes,) _boys_ these days. They think a nice smile and a cute bow will win our hearts. Nuh uh, not this girl. No siree..."

Nicolette gawked at Belle as she said that. Belle looked at her and was like, "What Nicole? You look as if I'd said something to offend you..."

Nicole just pointed over Belle's shoulder and gave a nervous gulp. Belle nonchalantly glanced over found standing right behind her a ways, was the same young man she saw earlier with the riding habit. Instead now, for the occasion he was wearing a very royal outfit with the golden tassels and medals.

He was staring right at her and smiled the same charming smile from before and started walking on over. The other girls around him squawked as they saw him move away from all of them, towards their now envied friend, Belle.

Belle _had_ a smug look on her face, but upon seeing him _again_, it quickly registered in her mind that _HE_ was that lord, thus deflating her expression to a scowl. As she recalled her behavior and the rudeness from before, embarrassment crept into her cheeks. She immediately wanted to run away and hide, and found the only thing close enough that she could defend herself with was James. So in the last minute just the lord approached, she decided to act like the James and her were a couple, and grabbed his arm possessively, eliciting a curious eyebrow from James. She wanted to throw the Lord off his game and make him go on his way, and was _definitely_ in no mood to be fake-charmed by this Lord from England again.

**

* * *

**

**Soo? How do you like it so far? See anything unfolding quite yet? This Lord is creepy. Believe me. Any weirdo who lingers in a handshake is freaky. But James will come to save the day right? Anyway... **

**Chapter 5 is in progress...give me about a day. Today I'm a bit tired from running around trick or treating with the brothers. Plus Econ from 4-6. That kinda bummed the day. But yes, **

**Please Read &Review!! **

Lady V.


	5. Chapter 5

_"My Name is Belle"_

**Chapter 5**

** First, so it's been four weeks since I've updated. This new update hasn't been posted due to stress, school, and hesitation. But :( Sorry for all of you eager readers out there. Do enjoy, cuz this is a long one :)**

**2nd of all, I'd like to introduce to you all a part of Delaney's past, because not much is known about this mysterious young Lord.**

**Oh well. This chapter is a hit or miss. But overall, I do like the way it's heading. Please enjoy chapter 5 and don't forget to Read & Review! They are much appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Introduction: Delaney's Past**

_Lord Delaney Ashcroft 4 years before, at age 15:_

Yesterday was a full moon...  
What a dreary castle of a home.  
Father was still pent up in his chambers from having experienced his horrible episodes of beastliness. These episodes are part of that damn curse Grandfather Madison Ashcroft had bestowed on himself when he committed a horrible act upon the Le Dubois family. He had kidnapped one of the daughters whom he was madly infatuated with, and hurt her. There was a massive search for her, and the matriarch Countess Bella Genine Le Dubois, vowed that when she found the person who dared resort to such perversion, cursed "the fool to become the beast he truly was upon every full moon, until the rays of the sun streaked back to chase away the night."

Although, not only was my Grandfather cursed to become a beast of the night, all the son's of his bloodline would also be so upon their sixteenth birthday, to endure a life of pain & loneliness. The only cure I've been told is to find a woman who purely loves this beast and can change his awful ways. But who can love a beast?

I have another theory. Perhaps it may work. The true cure to this curse shimmered to light in front of me on the night of my sixteenth birthday, as I was staring at my reflection in a pond...

_Much precaution was taken into account that night, being that my birthday happened to fall upon a full moon. They tried to keep me in the house for my own safety, to keep me away from the world, but no. I wanted to escape from that. Mother tried to teach me love, patience, and trust, but what good will that do me now? At the time, I was a confused and angered soul who wished nothing more than to have been born in another life. So I ran away to the dark comforting forest, and found myself nearing a pond. I stopped. I felt that there was something I needed to do here, something that would change my life forever. The powerful urge to just take a glimpse my visage upon the glassy surface, made me edge closer to the banks. As I was there, transfixed at the reflection the pale moon cast above me, images of all sorts of played before my eyes. I soon realized I was staring at my horrid reflection and turned away in pain. The painful thoughts of having to return to a cold home resurfaced, "Hah, this is what has kept mother so distant from father...this...condition. She vowed it was true love that could break this curse, and she had tried, but in vain. Now she is nothing but a lonely wife, with only a son to devote herself to. Why has my family fallen so far from grace? Is there no hope for me now?" Just as I clenched my fists and started to retreat back home, the reflection from where I had been transfixed glimmered softly, catching my attention again. I neared the phenomena, and focused my hazed sight on what I what was witnessing. There before me was a reflection not of myself, but of a beautiful young woman with raven black hair, olive complexion, & green eyes, smiling back at me, clasping a red rose in her palms..._

From then on, I vowed to find this mysterious young woman at any cost. She was the one. She is the cure to this five decade long curse, my cure. **She _will_ love ****me**.

(End of memory) 

* * *

**Now, previously from Chapter 4:**

"_...He was staring right at her and smiled the same charming smile from before and started walking on over. The other girls around him squawked as they saw him move away from all of them, towards their now envied friend, Belle._

_Belle had a smug look on her face, but upon seeing him again, it quickly registered in her mind that HE was that lord, thus deflating her expression to a scowl. As she recalled her behavior and the rudeness from before, embarrassment crept into her cheeks. She immediately wanted to run away and hide, and found the only thing close enough that she could defend herself with was James. So in the last minute just as the lord approached, she decided to act like James and her were a couple. She quickly grabbed his arm possessively, eliciting a curious eyebrow from him. Belle wanted to throw the Lord off his game and make him go on his way, and was definitely in no mood to be fake-charmed by this Lord from England again..._"

He had been searching for Ms. Herrigan for quite a while...

_Upon entering the room..._

He had perused through the throng of tasteless girls who kept trying to coax a dance from him, but he carelessly rejected each, for he wasn't going to be polite this night. He knew what he wanted and he wanted her. His dreams that night showed a man of his same stature would be in the way of his attaining of her, and finally he saw whom it was.

He had heard this young man was Jameson Bodeleur. His father was a wealthy businessman from London and happily ran a side job of postmaster. He laughed at the though of how degrading that must be and finally spotted the group near the refreshments.

Delaney neared the group and politely nodded respectfully at the three of them. At seeing her standing there, looking even more alluring in an evening gown, he confidently asked her for admittance into their company.

He extends his hand out to receive it as a polite gesture of 'yes' to say, "Good evening. May I join in on your company this night, Madame?"

Belle didn't say anything. Her senses were still too shocked to do anything but nod.

At the same time, James warning lights went off. Looking at the likes of this young Lord, he gets the feeling he's about to have some unwanted game. Delaney was standing before the three of them, looking a wee bit awkward with his still extended hand, so James took it, and shook it _very_ firmly. Belle saw this exchange was surprised the Lord hadn't squawked in pain, for you could practically see the imprint of James's grip on the Lord's gloved hand.

"Jameson Bodeleur, and _you_ are?"

James was expecting the Lord to answer to him, but instead of James, Delaney directed himself to Belle and replied, "_Lord_ Delaney Ashcroft, and who might this _beautiful_ young lady be? Why, have we met before?"

Belle, now outraged that he would dare mock her, didn't take his hand and wouldn't offer hers. Haughtily, she raised her composure and proudly replied, "Belle Le Dubois. -hesitates- Herrigan."

The Lord looked at her amusingly and laughs, "Oh, you say your surname with such distaste. I wonder why. Please don't still be angry over our first meeting earlier, I'm deeply sorry to have troubled you. I didn't mean any stress..."

Belle looked deeply into his eyes and saw sincerity. Could she trust him, would she trust him? Why was she still getting these odd feelings of uneasiness around him? But she thought to herself, "Gosh, I red-flag him already after such a stupid ordeal as before. Sure, it is possible that his dog really did run amuck and was looking for dinner, and it honestly was not his fault they stumbled upon my rabbit. Sigh, poor guy. Seriously, it's not like he wanted his dog to eat my rabbit...uhhhhh...I was so mean to have disrespected him like that..."

Belle was squinting her eyes in deliberation as those around her started to worry on her current mental state. She seemed to be struggling to reason with herself about something.

James places a hand on her cheek to bring her back to earth, and whispers, "Belle...hello, Beeeeelllle?"

She snaps out of her musing, and looks embarrassingly at Delaney. Blushing a little she smiles back at him and replies, "Of course, I understand. I accept your apology for before, and I really am sorry to have gone off on you like that. Really, I'm not usually like that to a new resident of Sandrosia. I really do appreciate your sincerity. Sigh, but it seriously is a shock to find you are a Lord!"

Belle laughs out loud again, getting a few more humorous looks from those around her, but they do not mind. Especially since the sight was of their Belle conversing with the handsome new Lord from England.

Delaney laughed at this and thought to himself, 'Ah she is still such a child, a child who would soon become a woman in the years to come…and in that time, I'm to make sure I get to know her as much I can...' Smiling back at her, Delaney is transfixed of her every movement and tried to portray himself in his most calm composed light. Actually, he would have rather have taken her by the arm onto the dance floor and try to woo her; securing his chances with her. But to the likes of his luck, Jameson Bodeleur was attached to her arm, and from the moment he stepped into their circle, vibes of protectiveness seethed from the other man's aura.

Belle noticed that Delaney had been staring at her with the same stare from when she first met him. It certainly made her awkward once again, and decided to break the mood by introducing her lady friend Nicolette. She definitely knew the girl was too shy to muster up the courage to ask for a dance. She was much too modest, but after hearing her blab on and on about him earlier, it wouldn't hurt to shift this stranger over to her friend. Besides, she wanted him out of her hair anyway. Having to apologize to him was most uncomfortable and honestly, she would rather be across the room away from his gaze, and away from her insecure thoughts and feelings towards him.

"Ah, how rude of me Lord Ashcroft! I would like you to meet my best friend, Lady Nicolette Rochester. She used to live in England also, so you two must have much in common. It was very pleasant meeting you again, milord, but I have to get mingling again. We'll talk soon I suppose!" With that, she grabbed James's arm and steered him away from Nicole and Delaney, briskly walking away from the refreshments table to an open window for fresh air.

Nicole had a look of complete surprise at her friend having been so forward with leaving her alone with a stranger. Staring down at her feet and fiddling with her dainty cheese plate, Nicole doesn't know what to do after remembering all that she had dished out about him earlier. There was awkward silence between them, but finally, she musters up the strength to look him in the eye and was just about to ask him if he liked to dance.

Well, he beat her to it, and charmingly askes her, "Well Lady Rochester, would you like to have this lovely dance with me?" Nicole weakly smiles at him and gives her his hand, which he led out onto the dance floor for a slow waltz. If anyone had looked at her, they would have automatically seen that Nicole was smitten with the man. Delaney, with eyes so azure and hair so golden, it is certain most girls dancing in the arms of this dashing young lord, would have surely melted in his arms.

Across the room, leaning against an open window and taking in the fresh night air, Belle was fiddling with her glass so much, that James had to take it from her and ask her out loud, "Okay Belle, what is the matter with you?"

She looks up at him with her glassy green eyes and replies, "That Lord, _sigh_, he was the one, that guy I met the estate earlier. He seems not as bad as I remembered him. Ugh, I feel so rude to have done that to him, yet by my womanly intuition, and it seems like he was mocking me!"

James laughed and hugged Belle. 'Oh she was so warm,' he thought, and took her by the hand to say, "Come, I need to tell you something I've been wanting to say for a _long_ time. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about this Lord; I believe he has a liking towards Nicolette more. See, look over there, they're laughing and dancing already..."

Belle looked over to see Nicole and Delaney dancing gaily to a waltz. She was quite glad the Lord's blue eyes were no longer looking at her with such a penetrating stare. James tugged at her hand for her to follow him and brought her attention back from the happy pair. Now to wonder what James had in store for her...

He was leading her out into the candlelit gardens. 'That's odd. Why are we out here? I feel like a place setting such as this is only fit for couples,' thought Belle. As she looked around, past feelings she had been keeping under wraps for awhile, resurfaced back into her thoughts. She couldn't help but notice the warmth she felt in the hand that held her own. She couldn't help see that James looked exceptionally dashing tonight and how he had actually taken the time to do his hair. He looked much more handsome in formal wear than his casual dress, but overall Belle really did like him. Looking around she noticed they were nearing a gazebo; once again eliciting the feeling like this was a scene that had played in her mind over and over again from a romance novel. If it were love, she wouldn't know.

When she was younger, Belle used to have a crush on James. She always made so much fun of him and loved it when he'd pout and walk off. _Never in the world did she know he liked her too!_ One time when he and Nicole used to hang out a lot, she felt as if Nicole and him were a better pair being practically grew up together. Childhood friends can become you true love. Also, when eleven year old Nicole friend confessed to her that she really liked James, she felt the need to ice those feelings. She felt her feelings needed to be snuffed out because in no way was she going to like a boy her friend already liked. So as they grew up, she made sure her heart was in for the friendship rather than anything else, and thus her blindness to see the real picture began.

As for tonight, maybe it was because of the romantic atmosphere that was making those old feelings come back. Besides, these things are just brief and she'd carry on without thinking about ever pursing a romantic relationship with James. It was just as she stopped daydreaming that James stopped them near the gazebo with marble benches amidst an assortment of lit candles. It overlooked a glimmering pond sprinkled with the reflection of the midnight sky above them.

James let go of her hand and let her pick her seat, near a wall of hanging red roses. Looking at her as she was adorably sitting there slack-jawed with nothing to say, he thought about how much he was going to miss her...

* * *

_The candles were glowing lightly and Belle felt the stars in the sky seemed to wink back at her every time she blinked._

James came closer to Belle and lightly touched her rose necklace. She looked up at him in surprise and wondered what he was going to do. In no way was she prepared for what he was about to say.

"You know, when you were opening that box to see what was inside, I was admiring you at how wonderful a person you are. Yet, I always wondered why I was always only the other side of you, only looking at you. I'm always watching you from far away and you're always turned the other way, but tonight, we're going to be facing each other and you must hear what is about to be said..."

His hand lingered momentarily on the pendent once again, and slowly traced her collar to her jaw line, where he cupped the side of her cheek in his hand.

Belle understood what he was talking about. How a part of her she had to hide for the sake of retaining their friendship. But what was he trying to get at? That he liked her too? Why now of all times would he be telling her this...it was definitely getting her a bit unhappy. Looking up at him with sadness, she places her hand lightly over his in assurance that she would listen.

James was a bit startled by such an intimate gesture from her. Looking down at her, he noticed that she was looking up at him with such openness that bordered close to sadness, making him unsure whether to go through with what he was about to explain. Looking away from her to gain his composure before speaking, he sighs and decides to continue on.

He starts, "Belle, when you let me put this necklace on you, I felt if I could give you anything in the world, it would be this. This beautiful necklace that brings out the green in your eyes, that gives you a rosy gleam on your cheeks. Belle, after so many years of knowing you, of getting to be with you, I've always felt like just being friends wasn't enough. I've always wanted to hold you in my arms, to feel your arms around me loving me back, but I know that you don't feel the same way. I come to you tonight to tell you that, I love you. I've always loved you, ever since you came to Sandrosia, I've always watched over you and made sure you were happy and kept all those mean boys away from you. I've always loved your silliness and playfulness…that's why I'm telling you now so that it doesn't hurt so much after I go away…"

'_Go away_…?' Belle thought. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her mind was jumbled with many unsaid words as she suddenly realized in all those years, he had loved her! It's been so long that she had been asleep inside, that she had learned to forget that kind of love. And here it was, being presented to her right here, right now; but her numb tongue was not helping at all! Intercepting him before he could continue on, Belle gasps,

"What?!? Going away? What do you mean going away?!? James…I," But before she could tell him what she really felt for him, he sighed heavily and continued on with what he was saying.

"That's if I know that you can't love me back. And I know you don't. You couldn't give up your heart to me. You need time to find someone worthy enough to have it, and certainly that will never be me. So now I'll just leave you here to think…even though I already know your real feelings…"

He let go of his endearing hold on her cheek and started to walk away when she quickly caught his hand with both of hers. James's clamped his eyes tight in misery as he slowly turned around to look at her. She was trembling all over, and tears were streaming from her eyes. Her hands were grasping his for dear life. He couldn't bear to see her this way, crying and in distress.

_A part of him regretted having to say all he said but the other part of him knew it was essential for this to happen. In order for him to go on without any lingering doubts, he had to let it all out._

Sighing and shifting his stance towards her to be in a more relaxed form, he whispers despondently, "I'm really, I'm so, so sorry…Belle, I'm sorry if all that I've said and put upon you is so confusing…but I…I just needed to lay this all out in order for me to carry on…"

Hearing those words coming from him tinged her with such pain. Now she felt her heart was on the brink of breaking to pieces. Looking back up at him with grief stubbornly pooling at the corners of her eyes, she gasped, "But…but… why would you go… if…if you never even knew…that…that I…I…I… loved… you… too…" With that, she quickly looked away; letting herself give into the tears rushing down her cheeks, and relinquishes the hand she held with such desperation. Rising in haste, she strode morosely over to the terrace interlocked with the gazebo, overlooking the twinkling midnight sky. She didn't see the reaction he gave at hearing her confession, but he was obviously stuck in shock, and probably mentally battering himself before deciding to reach back to her.

Clearly exasperated with what was going on, he racked his hands through his already mussed hair and thought, 'What!? Did I hear that right?'

She said 'she loved me too'…oh…this…is not the way I thought it would be…it has turned out much better…' Quickly looking up to find her, he sees her near the terrace and rushes over. Hesitating at first, he lightly places his hand upon her bare shoulder.

Gently turning her around for fear of what he said may have already ruined his chances, James whispers, "Belle…?"

Belle in turn, closed her eyes in relief. She wasn't sure whether or not what was done, was done. Sighing deeply, and wiping her tear streaks away before saying anything, she looks up at James, smiles and says, "Oh Jameson, you've always been in my heart…" Placing her hands on his cheeks, she gazes at him in adoration, giving him a moment to soak in what she just said. He is still a bit shocked, he gently removed her hands from his face to back away a little and regain his sanity.

Now, she wasn't quite sure he if heard her right, making her worry if she communicated that correctly, or James was being the same, confused guy again. But, she was quickly reassured when he steps closer to her and beamed. With that, she moved to close in the gap between them and swiftly raised her arms around his neck. He at the same time, bent lower to her in order to wrap his own arms around her frame.

They hugged for only a few seconds; to then move apart a little, and meet each other's lips for their first soft, kiss. Their light exchange deepened into passion, as both James and Belle would never have realized this happening in their lives. They were in love, and for all James felt, this moment to have her lips upon his, so soft, and warm, should never end.

Belle was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't believe James was actually kissing her. How many times had she dreamed of this moment? She could not count; yet here they were locked in each other's embrace. Although longing for them just to stay this way forever, Belle had to take back the reigns of her self control and abruptly drew away from his hungry kisses to take one hard look at him. There was a dramatic change in him. She should have noticed this the moment he took her arm upon entry to the gala. As he stood there in front of her with a touch of warmth upon his cheeks, brow softened, and eyes so full of emotion yet tinged still with sadness, she could not help but wonder if this was what she always looked like to him. Did he always have that sorrowful, yearning look upon his face when he was around? Leaning up to his ear, she whispered, "James, if you love me so much, then why do you look so sad?"

James face lit up automatically with her words and replied, "Now, now. I'm not sad. It was just for a split second there I felt this all could just be dream. Although I would be justly reassured that this is in fact real, by receiving another chaste kiss from this beauty standing before me…" With that, Belle laughed out loud, smiling at his coyness, and rose on her tippy toes into him, melting back into his arms as he captured her lips sweetly again...

* * *

**_From a balcony up above them, Lord Delaney looked down at the couple and menacingly crushed his glass of wine._**

Things were not going as planned. He was supposed to be the one in her arms tonight, not that swine Bodeleur! He needed to revise his plan quickly otherwise his spell would not work. Quickly bringing out some white glitter, he quickly sprinkled it into the air and whispered,

"_Bella contrera, my Bella Le Dubois, the love you seek now is not as you saw. The man you see before you, in your arms holding you tight, is not your true love. His heart is not true, the man you truly seek has been searching for you far and wide, and you'll meet him in a fortnight, near the white river's tide. As for now fall asleep, into a deep slumbering spell. In which the only way you shall awake, is if the spell master kisses you well…_"

The dust fell upon the couple below though none felt it. Belle's mind suddenly spun into a daze as this spell unfolded around her. She stood there for a brief moment, looking up at James and dazedly asked, "James…something…do you hear that? James…I …love…" But before she could say anything else, she collapsed into him as if her life just drained out of her. Her skin went cold and her eyes shut tight. James fell into a shock and quickly tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't. Her pulse was very slow and the only way he would get help was to take her inside. Gently taking her up in his arms, he crashed into the ballroom where everyone gasped at the sight of them.

He was screaming that Belle had just collapsed and wasn't breathing. The guards and doctors quickly ran to them and seized Belle's limp body from him.

The guards grabbed his arms and threw him to the floor.

He was screaming at them, "What the hell are you doing to me? You act as if it were my fault! Let me go! This is insane, please, go help her, she's not waking up..."

The ladies were wailing and shocked at this happening and many of the clung onto the safety of their husbands.

Nicolette came rushing towards them and screamed with horror at what she saw, at what everyone saw.

_Right before them, were a bloody young man and an unconscious young woman, with a stab wound in her abdomen._

Seemingly, the white sand Delaney had sprinkled on them somehow turned into blood, and he had cast upon James, a scene that looked as if a lover's spat had occurred, at which he had acted out in rage and hurt her.

James was looking around trying to stabilize his blurring eyesight. His eyes were burning and his head was spinning in agony. He looked at the floor where he all of a sudden, he saw blood. Tracing it, he saw the blood was coming from Belle.

He screamed, "Oh my God! Belle! You've been hurt! Who did this! How'd this happen? I was just with her...what the hell! Why won't you let me go?! Oh my god! Belle!"

The guards would not let him go, and he had to watch in agony as the doctors gently hoisted her onto a stretcher and quickly led her to the hospital room.

The guests were silently escorted out of the room and the guards cuffed James, sitting him on a chair where he hung his head low from the pain and guilt he felt as the images unfolded before him.

_**Confusing jumbles of fuzzy images start to rearrange in his mind...**_

He wasn't sure if this really _even_ happened. He KNEW that they were kissing at the moment, and she had all of a sudden collapsed.

_But then that vision warped._

He saw the two of them fighting and how she said she didn't love him ever, and that he was being stupid to try to make her love him. She said she loved Delaney and that nothing was ever going to change that, and they were lovers from long ago. She told him that he was too weak, too stupid to be worthy of her love, and that Lord Delaney was a much better choice. He saw himself acting out in fury from her taunting him and screamed at her, "If I can't have you, no one could have you!" And at that moment, he forcefully grabbed her by the arm and stabbed her with a blade he had concealed in his pocket...

End of Chapter 5. Next to Chapter 6.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_…**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**OK, so that was a REALLY long chapter, yah? I hope you liked it. I put much time and effort into this thing...(hah. Two days? The 1st day I sat here in front the screen pondering over whether or not I should finish this thing. On 2nd day, which I shall tell you is Thanksgiving Day, I spent the whole day editing on & off. So, hopefully this chapter didn't scare you off. Don't worry, this has not even 'touched' upon the surface of the 'real' Beauty and the Beast. ****  
**

**Thank you all for having the time to peruse through this _wreck_ with me. YES, it's been FOUR weeks since I last updated, but school has been taking up a bunch of my time, and just recently, I've lost a very good friend. He was my most dedicated reader, and he was not able to stay with us long enough to see the end to this story. I will miss him. He was a great friend, so I dedicate this story to a real life Jameson Bodeleur, Victor Vazquez. May he rest in peace.  
**

**My Thanks to all of Yoooh again.**

**Love,  
Lady V. (11/23/06 at 10:09PM)**


End file.
